Thicker Then Water
by DMBfan
Summary: The year is 2035. The world has changed. Two brothers who were once thicker then thieves, have grown distance. When an act of violence shatters one brother's family, the other reluctantly comes to his aid and puts his life at risk. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

So this is a co-write between myself and xfilesguy123. It's apolitical thriller set in the future and gives a new spin on TSL characters. The idea just kind of came to us. We have no intention of bashing anyone's politics. This will not criticize one party or the other. Hope you all enjoy this and have fun watching as the story develops. Please review so we can know whether to throw in more politics or tone it down.

THICKER THEN WATER

Chapter 1 Two Brothers

_June 1st, 2035_

_Portland, Oregon_

The convoy made it's way through the pouring rain. The limo was tucked in snuggly in the middle. It was surrounded by black SUV's and local police vehicles. President Cody Martin sighed as looked out into the rain soaked night. He had just given a speech about the recent initiation of a new anti-terrorism policy and a new anti-terrorism agency. Both the policy and the agency was causing quite a stir.

Cody turned to his Nation Security Advisor, John Winters.

"So you think the media will crucify me now or later?" asked Cody as he poured himself a drink.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" asked Winters.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't," replied Cody.

"I think you're giving the right wing commentators more fuel for the fire," explained Winters.

"Like they need help with that. Ever since I switched over most of our cars to run on ethanol I've been hated by the big oil companies," exclaimed Cody.

"But loved by hippies everywhere," added Winters. Both he and Cody chuckled. They rode in silence for a few more minutes. Cody still had a hard time believing that he was the ruler of the free world. Only two years into his presidency and people were comparing him to the likes of Roosevelt, Lincoln, and Kennedy. Cody had made it his goal to bring America back to a place where it was rightfully the world's number one superpower. He had negotiated peace between two warring middle east countries, was working on a new immigration policy , and had successfully converted most fuel efficient cars to ethanol and natural gases. Now entering the third year of his first term Cody was getting ready to put in a controversial anti-terrorism policy. In the past ten years, American/Russian relations had come to a boil. Thanks to two gung-ho presidents, America and Russia had been on the brink of war over a minor conflict in Mongolia. Mongolian militants had bombed an American base in Mongolia and the president authorized a covert mission to track the militants across Russian borders. Russia was not at all pleased when they found out. Fast forward to the next president and Russia finds out that the military was authorized to stage war games on the Russian border. Soon after Russia was making threats and it was the cold war all over again. When Russian militants blew up a building in downtown Baltimore, the war became official. Cody had been a senator at the time and couldn't do much to solve the problem.

By the time he was elected president, the second Cold War was well underway. Russia had been testing several new nuclear weapons and America was crying for an invasion. Troops had been stationed on the Russian border in China and Mongolia and war seemed imminent. Cody however negotiated a temporary treaty and focused on an issue he felt had more weight, oil concerns. It took only eighteen months for America to switch over to ethanol and natural gases. However that didn't stop a string of Russian terrorist cells from waging war in America. The CIA and NSA were doing their best but the death toll was still rising. Cody's new policy was putting a new agency in play that would help give America more security. This new agency could do things the CIA and NSA couldn't do. They had a better intelligence fund and had stations all over the world. They could track the terrorists with ease. If the militants and separatists were stopped, Cody could bring his troops home. At least that was the plan.

……………

Air Force One was the most secure aircraft in the world. If need be, the president could run the country from Air Force One. It was virtually impenetrable. But that didn't make Senior Secret Service agent James Corwin any less tense. It was his job to protect the president and his family. And with that job came a high level of paranoia. Whether the president was in Moscow, London, or Portland, Jim had to be on his guard at all times.

Jim yawned as the convoy arrived. The other agents jumped into action as they held back the press that had gathered around the plane. Jim stepped forward and headed towards the limo. Winters got out first, followed by Cody. The press and a handful of spectators went nuts. Cody smiled and waved to the crowd as he headed towards the plane.

"Mr. President, a quote please."

"Mr. President, do you think this agency will satisfy your critics?"

"Mr. President, any truth to the rumor that China has allied with Russia?" Cody ignored the questions and entered the plane. Jim and Winters followed close behind.

"Any word from my family?" asked Cody.

"They just left the theater. They should be here soon," replied Winters.

"Did they like the play?" asked Cody as he headed towards his office.

"From what I hear Charlie fell asleep," answered Jim with a chuckle. Cody couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. President, we should consider calling a meeting of the minds as soon as possible. This new policy is going to cause quite a stir in Washington," warned Winters. Cody nodded. Jim went off to deal with some basic security issues as Winters stayed behind with Cody.

"We can have that meeting when we're in the air. Right now I just want to relax," explained Cody. Winters cleared his throat.

"Whatever you want to say, John, just say it," exclaimed Cody as he sat down at his desk. Winters closed the office door so they could have some privacy.

"Mr. President, we've been friends for years. I've been your advisor since you were elected to senate," began Winters.

"At the sacrifice of your own political career," added Cody. "I am eternally grateful for that." Winters smiled and sat down.

"I'm talking as a friend now, sir," continued Winters. Cody nodded.

"We don't have to greenlight this new agency. We can wait a couple of years. The situation with Russia is already critical. Creating a organization based solely on espionage against them could lead to war instead of preventing it," explained Winters. Cody smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"John, I know how you feel. Believe me I have thought this thing through. But these terrorists are finding ways around our intel. They're killing innocent civilians. I can't let that keep happening," replied Cody. Winters sighed.

"I lost people I love when my home was bombed," added Cody.

"That was years ago, Cody. Back when communism fell. The fallen leaders took their hate out on the world," exclaimed Winters.

"And people I loved died. All because some country couldn't keep track of their own people. I won't let these people win. I will do whatever it takes to ensure our country is safe," replied Cody. Winters sighed. He hoped to God it would end up that way. Because this new agency was going to piss off a lot of people. Both foreign and domestic. And God only knew what some of them would do.

_Rock Valley, Maryland_

Zack Martin sighed as the next door neighbors continued to go for each others throats. Zack rolled over in bed and held his pillow on top of his head. His wife Maddie sat up next to him and groaned.

"Zack, you can't let him keep beating her up," exclaimed Maddie.

"Not much I can do," replied Zack. Maddie lightly punched her husband on the arm.

"OW," he groaned sleepily.

"Zack, you know damn well you can stop him," growled Maddie. She jumped as some glass broke. Something bad was going to happen very soon. Zack and Maddie's kids were up and moving around in the hall. They were no doubt fascinated by the huge blow out that was just seconds away.

"Zack, I don't want the kids to watch him do something to her," exclaimed Maddie.

"That's what we have cops for," muttered Zack. Maddie, now frustrated with her husband, jumped out of bed and yanked the covers off Zack. Zack moaned and tried to ignore her.

"Go stop him," ordered Maddie. Zack groaned but finally got out of bed. He hated having to solve other people's problems. Just because he was in the army people expected him to be a hero.

Zack found his oldest son, Ben, peering through the living room curtains, watching as the Leonard's went at it. Fred Leonard was no doubt boozed up to his eyeballs and poor Mabel was trying to endure his fury.

"Ben, stop snooping," snapped Zack as he pulled Ben away from the window.

"Kind of hard not to," muttered Ben as Zack headed outside. Fred was screaming at Mabel and threatening to knock her skull in. He turned his attention to Zack as soon as he saw him.

"This ain't concern you," growled Fred. His speech was slurred and he swayed a little. Zack stopped walking when he was about five feet away from Fred.

"My family is trying to sleep, Freddie. I'd appreciate it if you would shut the hell up," exclaimed Zack. Fred spat on the ground by Zack's feet. Neighbors were standing on their lawns and watching. Ben had come outside as well.

"Fred, I'm going to ask you one more time to stop," warned Zack. Fred spit again and came charging at Zack, his fist extended. Zack stepped to the side and grabbed Fred's arm. He then gave it a quick twist that shattered the bone in three different places. Fred yelled as Zack landed a sharp kick to his ribs. Fred fell to the ground, completely immobilized. The entire fight had taken less then seven seconds. The cops arrived just as Zack started walking back to his house. Sheriff Bill Crawford shook his head when he saw ol' Fred lying on the ground, nursing his broken arm.

"I told you that drinking would come back to get you," exclaimed Crawford as two deputies helped Fred to his feet.

"That jerk off Martin assaulted me," snapped Fred.

"No, Fred, my guess is he was saving Mabel from your drunken wrath. This is strike three, pal. I can't get you of jail time now," warned Crawford. Fred swore his head off as he was led away. Crawford sighed and headed towards the Martin house.

Ben Martin greeted Crawford warmly as he let Crawford into the house.

"Dad, will be right back. He went to get something to drink," explained Ben as he closed the door.

"No problem," replied Crawford.

"You want a beer, Bill?" asked Zack from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Zack," answered Crawford. Maddie came down the stairs at that second, followed by her two youngest, Ethan and Ellie.

"Evening, Bill," greeted Maddie. Zack came into the living room, drinking a beer.

"You do know that stuff leads to what just happened?" asked Crawford.

"It's just to calm my nerves," replied Zack.

"Nerves! You kicked ass Dad!" exclaimed Ben.

"BEN!" scolded Zack and Maddie in unison. Ethan and Ellie snickered as Ben stuck out his bottom lip and mocked a sad puppy. Zack rolled his eyes.

"So you OK?" asked Crawford, turning towards Zack.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Zack. Crawford shrugged.

"Maybe you sprained a muscle," offered Crawford.

"You're funny, Bill. How's Fred?" asked Zack.

"He'll live. Hopefully now he's learned his lesson," replied Crawford. Zack nodded.  
"Thanks for helping Mabel. God knows she needs someone to step in," exclaimed Crawford.

"I don't think Fred will be doing anything to her for a long time. Possibly never again," exclaimed Zack.

"We can only hope," replied Crawford. There were a few moments of silence.

"Well, I better go talk to Fred some more. Thanks for your help tonight, Zack," exclaimed Crawford as he headed for the door. "Maddie, always nice to see you."

"Take care, Bill," replied Maddie. Maddie herded the kids back to bed as Zack walked Crawford out. A deputy was talking with Mabel and making sure she was OK. Mabel waved at Zack and mouthed a thank you. Zack nodded and smiled.

"Zack, I want to talk to you about something," exclaimed Crawford as he stepped off the Martin's porch.

"I'm listening," answered Zack.

"I'm looking for a new deputy. With your service record you're more then qualified. It will beat the hell out of the construction job," offered Crawford. Zack sighed. He had considered joining the Rock Falls PD for several months now.

"I don't know, Bill. I got a good gig over at the company right now," began Zack.

"But you're bored there a lot," interrupted Crawford. Zack didn't answer.

"Think it over, buddy. I'm just asking," concluded Crawford. Zack nodded. He and Crawford shook hands and then Crawford headed for his car. Zack sighed and went back into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter answers some more questions and introduces us to some pretty nasty dudes. We will have some returning TSL characters in the next chapter. We just had to set up the big thing that happens in chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 2 The Enemy Within

_The White House_

_Washington DC_

Cody yawned as the limo breezed through the front gate. Charlie and Noah were fast asleep with their heads leaning against their mother.

"Home again, home again," muttered Cody. Nancy smiled.

"And I take it you have a meeting right now," exclaimed Nancy. Cody shrugged.

"Someone's waiting for me," replied Cody as the limo came to a stop.

"Cody, I hate to bring this up but Maddie has been calling me a lot lately," exclaimed Nancy suddenly as Cody opened the limo door. Cody sighed and quickly shut the door.

"Why?" asked Cody, growing a little annoyed. Zack and Maddie usually did their best to stay out of Cody's life.

"Ethan's heart is getting worst. He's going to need a transplant soon. She's thinking there might be a way we can help," explained Nancy. Cody let out a tired sigh. He and Zack had a rocky relationship, which was getting worse and worse by the day, but it wasn't fair to hold that against Zack's kids, especially Ethan.

"I can call Barbara. She's the best heart surgeon in the world. She can help him," replied Cody. Nancy smiled.

"I'll call Maddie and tell her," explained Nancy. Cody nodded and then got out to face whatever business awaited him inside.

_The Lincoln Memorial_

_Washington DC_

The man was standing in front of the statue, staring up at the 16th president. He had a small smile spreading across his face.

"People are comparing President Martin to him," explained a voice from the shadows. Saul Behrani turned around and smiled at his old friend, Curtis Reardon.

"Martin's a good president," added Saul. Reardon shrugged.

"Kind of a pussy," he sneered. "Where's the guards?"

"Lying in a pool of blood," answered Saul with a smile.

"You killed four people just so we could meet?" asked Reardon.

"The police will be very confused tomorrow," replied Saul as he stared back up at Lincoln.

"And call the Secret Service. I can't have them poking around," warned Reardon.

"We cannot fail," assured Saul.

"As long as no one screws up," cautioned Reardon. The two men stood in silence.

"Saul, you understand what's at stake?" asked Reardon.

"If we fail, we die," answered Saul without blinking an eye.

"Well of course. But even success means I can never set foot on this country again. The country I have risked my life to protect," snapped Reardon.

"This has to happen. The world must change," explained Saul.

"This isn't about the world. Fuck the world actually. This is about punishment and redemption," began Reardon. He smirked a little.

"This is about justice."

_The White House_

_The Oval Office_

_The following morning_

"Barbara, I really appreciate this," exclaimed Cody as he talked to his old friend and classmate Barbara Lee.

"I'll have to talk to Zack. He'll be less then amused," explained Cody with a groan. Cody smiled as Barbara responded.

"Trust me. He will. I'll call you back once I talk to them," replied Cody. "Bye. Thanks again, Barbara." Cody smiled and hung up as Nancy was let into the office.

"Was that Barbara?" asked Nancy, sitting down across from her husband.

"Yes. I'll call Zack and have him send her Ethan's file. She's more then willing to help," replied Cody.

"This is a good thing we're doing. Even if it means facing Zack's wrath," assured Nancy. Cody nodded.

"The boys leave already?" asked Cody.

"Yeah. You missed them today," replied Nancy sadly. Cody shrugged. He and Nancy looked up as White House Chief of Staff Miranda Hutchinson poked her head in the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. President. Cabinet is ready," explained Miranda. Cody nodded.

"I'll be right there," assured Cody. Miranda nodded and left Nancy and Cody in peace.

"Go be presidential. Solve the world's problems," ordered Nancy. Cody smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Smartass," he muttered as he left for his first of many meetings that day.

_Construction Site_

_Rock Valley, Maryland_

"Hey, Zack! Zack!" Zack looked up as his second in command ran up to him.

"Maddie's on the phone," explained Gus Hart. Zack nodded. He headed towards the portable office, taking off his hard hat and wiping sweat off his forehead. It was at least a hundred degrees out. The inside of the office was at least fifty. There was no real comfort zone on this job. Zack took a seat at his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hey, honey, What is it?" asked Zack.

"I'm at the hospital. Ben had a seizure in school and hit his head on his desk. He needed six stitches," explained Maddie with a sigh. Zack groaned. When Ben was eight, he was diagnosed with JME, a form of epilepsy. He was on some pretty serious medication but every once and awhile stress caught to him and he had a seizure.

"Is he alright?" asked Zack, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. He's sleeping right now. He was asking for you earlier though," replied Maddie.

"I'll get over there as soon as I can," assured Zack.

"OK. Take your time though. Ben is sleeping off some pretty strong painkillers," explained Maddie. Zack nodded.

"OK. I should be there in a hour," assured Zack.

"See you then," replied Maddie.

"Bye." Zack sighed and hung up. Outside the temperature continued to rise.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. The plot explodes in this chapter. Please enjoy and please review. Thank you so much!

Chapter 3 Afternoon Mayhem

"Logan? Logan, you home?" asked Jim as he entered his downtown DC apartment. His son Logan had been fighting a nasty flu for the past week. His aunt had mentioned she would take him to the doctor today but Jim forgot what time that was supposed to be at.

"In here, Dad," announced eleven-year-old Logan Conway from his bedroom. He was watching a movie on his computer. He looked up and smiled as Jim walked in.

"President let you off?" asked Logan, turning around in his chair.

"Let me come see how you're doing. Where's Aunt Rachel?" asked Jim.

"Went to get something at the drug store. She'll be back soon. And I'm fine, Dad," replied Logan. Jim nodded.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you something?" asked Logan.

"Of course, pal, Anything," answered Jim. Logan bit his bottom lip in thought.

"I found your yearbook from middle school the other day. And I was pawing through it. One question. Why did they call you Tapeworm?" asked Logan. Jim snickered a little.

"It just kind of happened. Someone called me that once and it stuck. Some people didn't even know my real name. Except your mom of course," replied Jim.

"How about the president? Did he know?" asked Logan.

"Yeah. Him and his brother. I don't really remember, buddy," explained Jim. He groaned as his beeper went off.

"Duty calls?" asked Logan. Jim nodded.

"See you later tonight, pal," assured Jim as he high fived his only son. Logan chuckled and went back to watching his movie as Jim left for work. He had done good and left on good terms.

………………….

Charlie finished up his test as the bell got closer to ringing. What sucked about going to a private school was that the work was really hard. Especially math. Mrs. Foreman was a really tough teacher and was a strong believer in challenging her students.

"Pencils down," announced Foreman as the bell rung. Charlie had finished in the nick of time. Foreman and her aide started to collect the tests as the class got ready to leave. The limos and SUVs were already waiting outside. Most of the children of political figures in Washington attended The Vincent Andrews Academy. It was the most prestigious private school in the city. Charlie handed his test to Mrs. Foreman who gave him a small smile. Charlie was one of her best students. Charlie gathered up his things and headed towards the school entrance. Two of his best friends, Peter and John, met up with him near the lockers.

"How'd the math test go?" asked Peter.

"I think I did OK. It's amazing how hard Foreman can make those tests," replied Peter.

"John, how'd your science test go?" asked Peter. Peter had a reputation for being nosy.

"I don't want to talk about it," snapped John. Charlie and Peter laughed. Charlie waved to his bodyguard Vince as the boys stepped outside into the afternoon. Noah was already in the limo waiting to be taken back to the White House. Charlie bid his friends goodbye and headed over to the limo. Vince nodded at him as he climbed into the back with his brother. Chazz and Ned, Noah's bodyguards, waved at their charges older brother. Vince came in last, shutting the door behind him. Jim and four other agents were riding in a car in front of them with Bob Franklin, another senior agent and old friend of Cody's, riding with four other agents in the back. Thirteen agents to protect two boys. There was no way in hell an attack on the convoy could be successful. No way in hell. That is, until that afternoon.

……………….

"Shouldn't that be seven?" asked Chazz as he looked over Noah's shoulder as Noah did his math homework.

"It would be if the problem was four plus three. This is four times three," replied Noah. Ned snickered Chazz turned red and turned away.

"Math wasn't your strong suit in school was it?" asked Noah with a grin.

"No not really," admitted Chazz with a chuckle. The guards snapped to attention as the car stopped.

"We shouldn't be hitting traffic," announced Vince as he knocked on the glass separating the back from the driver's seat. The glass rolled down and the driver turned around.

"Car accident. Came out of nowhere. Pretty bad from what Jim says," explained the driver.

"We can't sit here," exclaimed Vince. The driver shrugged. Vince sighed. He wasn't sure if he was the first to see the bald man standing on a nearby roof. But he snapped to attention when he saw the man had binoculars and a walkie talkie. Vince felt his heart racing when he saw the man talk into his radio.

"Get down!" screamed Vince. The first shot came from the back. Men poured out of back alleysm firing wildly. They couldn't start blowing up cars. Their assignment was to get the target alive. Bob and his men returned fire immediately, keeping the wave of attack at bay. The accident must have been staged. They were stopped on a narrow street in gridlock traffic.

"We have shots fired!" Bob's voice boomed over the radio. Noah had moved over towards his brother and Chazz and Ned were shielding him.

"I got to get to Jim's car. Keep them safe guys," ordered Vince. Chazz and Ned nodded. Vince opened the car door. The first wave of attack was over. There had to be another. Jim and his men were moving towards the limo.

"Cops on their way!" exclaimed Jim. "Keep the boys inside!" Vince was about to shut the door when an agent's head explode din a shower of crimson and blood. Then another.

"Sniper!" shouted Vince. By now civilians were going nuts. Most had abandoned their cars and were running for their lives. A few brave ones were trying to help the agents out. The sniper had them covered.

"This is a professional job," exclaimed Jim as he hid behind the head car with Vince. Four agents were down with their brains leaking all over the road.

"Jim!" Jim turned around to see gunmen attacking from the other side. There was another wave coming from the back. It was a full on set up and assault.

"Get the boys! Go!" Jim and Vince laid down cover fire as they raced towards the limo. Chazz and Ned were helping Charlie and Noah out. They had to get inside a building. Bob and two agents came racing over. One fell in a hail of bullets. Noah was screaming and hyperventilating. Ned helped him take some breaths from his inhaler as they raced towards a nearby bank. Then the explosion happened. As the bank exploded outward in a cloud of smoke, Vince couldn't help but think that this was an inside job. The attackers had known exactly what the agents would do and how to neutralize them. The remaining agents and Charlie and Noah were knocked to the ground. The attacking gunmen retreated as two ran over and grabbed the lifeless body of Noah. Noah was alive, barely. Vince raised his gun to fire but sleep quickly overtook him. Sirens could be heard far in the distance. The entire attack had taken four minutes. And with that, Noah Martin was gone.

…………….

Brenda jumped as John touched her on the shoulder. She slapped him on the arm.

"Don't do that. You'll give someone a heart attack," snapped Brenda. John's face was grim.

"What?" asked Brenda.

"The convoy was juts hit. They were stuck in traffic and they were blindsided by a well organized attack," explained John as they headed for the Oval Office.

"My God. Are the boys OK?" asked Brenda.

"Noah was kidnapped," replied John sadly. Brenda gasped.

"Charlie?" asked Brenda.

"At the hospital. Took some damage to his stomach," explained John. "The cabinet is the Oval Office."

"How's the President taking it?" asked Brenda.

"His emotions aren't getting the way. He's letting Secret Service do their thing. It'll hit him soon," answered John.

"How the hell did this happen?" asked Brenda getting angry. Charlie and Noah were loved by the White House staff.

"Inside job," replied John instantly as they reached the Oval Office. Cody was holding two phones and talking to six different people. Vice President David Peterson motioned for John and Brenda to come over.

"Anything new?" asked John.

"Russia denies any involvement," began David.

"They wouldn't risk a move like this. Besides this has to be from the inside," exclaimed John.

"It is. They knew what we would do and where we would go," exclaimed Cody. He let out a deep sigh.

"How many agents made it?" asked Cody, going back to assessing the damage.

"Four. Jim, Bob, Vince, and Chazz. Ned died trying to keep Noah safe," answered White House Chief of Staff Miranda Hutchinson. Cody sighed.

"What's Charlie's condition?" asked Cody, looking at Miranda.

"A piece of debris ruptured his spleen. He's being taken into surgery as we speak. Our guys are down there now. Jim feels awful about this. He takes full responsibility," replied Miranda.

"It wasn't his fault. No one could have seen this coming," exclaimed Cody. He turned around and stared out the window.

"Get a car ready. I'm going to the hospital. I need to be with Charlie," ordered Cody.

"Mr. President, with all due respect," began John.

"I don't want to hear it, John. I need to be with my son. Double protection, just get me to the hospital," ordered Cody. John nodded. There was no arguing with him. His oldest son was hurt and his youngest son was missing. Cody's life was about to become a living hell.

…………………..

Jim winced as a nurse cleaned a cut on his head.

"Easy," he growled.

"Sorry. Just trying to stop an infection," apologized the nurse. Bob poked his head in the door.

"The president is here, Jim," explained Bob.

"I'll be there in a minute," assured Jim. The nurse finished stitching him up and sent him on his way. Twenty Secret Service agents had escorted the president to the hospital. Secret Service had taken a conference room and were briefing the president at the moment. Jim quietly slipped in. Cody nodded at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Mr. President, two of the deceased attackers had a black tattoo of a cobra on their right arm near the shoulder. We believe they are ex-military," explained Senior Agent Harry Thornton.

"They are. That's the tattoo of an elite Navy Seals team that was disbanded a few years ago. These guys were the most elite covert ops team in the world. They were called the Strike Force," explained Cody.

"My God. I do know them. We never stood a chance," exclaimed Bob. Cody nodded.

"We will begin tracking them immediately," assured Thornton.

"Don't waste your time. They're already gone. My guess is Noah is out of the city," exclaimed Cody. He stood up.

"No there's only one person who can go after these guys. One person who can give us a chance of getting Noah back," informed Cody.

"Who, Mr. President?" asked Jim. Cody sighed.

"Zack," replied Cody with a groan.

"Zack? Your brother? Why him, sir?" asked Thornton.

"Because he was a member of Strike Force. If anyone can get Noah back from these guys, it's him."


End file.
